Dick Booping
Sep. 8, 2014: In the Common Thread "Fandom Venting," a nonny complained about people mistaking "the shippiest thing I have ever written" for gen. Another recommended, : Next time have them touch dicks. : Not, like, a sex scene. They just whip their dicks out in the middle of a conversation and boop them together. Thus was born the concept of "dick booping," which was still making the complaining anon laugh nearly a week later. It quickly attained meme meme status, was suggested as a post title, became a post title, and also became a ficlet: : The dame slinked into my office like she was slinking out of a joy house. She had legs for days, and I could tell on account of how she wasn't wearing any pants. : "Booping, PI?" she purred. : "That's what it says on the door, sweetheart," I said. A dame like this could only mean trouble. : "I need a shamus to help me out of a real swell pickle," she said, her red lips curling around the words like smoke from a fine cigar. "A pterodactyl stole my pants, and I need you to get them back." Dick booping featured in three works in the second Bad Bang: *"The Big Misunderstanding," a/k/a the continued adventures of Dick Booping, PI *"Eron and Leevi Boop Dicks" *"BOOP!: An ATG Whitecock Tale (told in one frame)" (see image at above right) Additionally, it was pointed out that the BL manga Sadistic Boy features dick booping. Starting in February 2015, one nonny began shipping Dick Booping with his associate, Lord Whitecock (now on AO3!): *Dick hated Whitecock with the power of ten burning suns. He hated his perfectly styled blond hair, his white teeth, his well-trimmed beard, his piercing blue eyes, his ramrod straight posture and his warm pink skin. *Booping stared at the seatback. Each time the cab went over a pothole, Whitecock bumped into him, his expensive wool coat rubbing against his shoulder, the pricey suit against his legs. Booping checked his worn trenchcoat, wondering if the brown stain on his arm was dirt or blood. He was sure he smelt of days old smoke and grime unlike the enticing scent of Whitecock’s musky scandalwood cologne. *The voice takes him back to a time long ago when Booping was still shiny and new and so bloody naïve to still think of the world as black and white. A tall drink of water with an angel’s blond hair and eyes as blue as the unclouded sky oozed into his life with a job offer in one hand and disaster in the other. Booping never gave it a second thought. He jumped at the chance to work Pink Whitecock’s case. *Except for Dick Booping -- seated at a table across from the scuzzy Jay Twigg. Unlike his usual rumpled dumpster chic, Booping was decked out in a tailored suit, his wavy brown hair carefully styled, and an alluring smile on his face, so unlike the familiar scrowl. Oh. He should hit that like a piano dropped from 10-story building hits pavement. In April 2015, the Dick Booping, PI 'verse expanded a bit, with the addition of Salty Toplocker and her brother Bitter Bottomcroft (Whitecock's ex!). Recent Dick Booping mentions on meme: *Dick Booping as written by a high-fantasy author. *Dick Booping shows up in the 'fandom osmosis' thread. *Dick Booping, P.I., looked up and down the grimy Angbang City street. The streets were quiet as a corpse - the corpse lying on the sidewalk, to be specific. Angbang was a cesspool; crime existed there before the ghastly piping incidents began, but now: now someone had bumped off Lacey Knickers. Category:Fic